Sammy's First Day at School
Sammy's First Day at School is the eighth episode of the first season. Plot The holidays are over and it's time for Sammy to start the school route again. After all of Sammy's excitement for seeing his children chums again he becomes brainwashed and forgets all his other routes for the day and only remembers when Mr. Spector reminds him – on more than one occasion that is! Characters * Sammy * Roger * Susan * Harry * Penny * Arnold * Stephanie * Mr. Spector Quotes * (The buses are asleep, and Sammy wakes up early) * Sammy: '''Wha, hey! Come on, everyone! Time to get up! (Sammy honks at the other buses to wake them up) * '''Arnold: Oh, what the blazes is going on? * Stephanie: What on earth's that noise?! * Roger: Huh-what? What? Scramble-uh. I forgotten... * Susan: When do you have to collect them? * Sammy: (Looks at the timetable) Half past 8. * Roger, Susan and Stephanie: Half past 8?! * Penny: But it's only 6 'oclock, pet. * (The other buses go back to sleep. Later that morning, Mr. Spector opens the doors as a very keen Sammy is waiting to start his school run again) * Sammy: Wha, hey, hey! * Mr. Spector: Someone's keen to get started this morning. * (Sammy goes to get washed) * Sammy: Oh, I got soap in my eyes! Eughhh!! (Sammy is now ready for his school run) * Susan: Good luck, Sammy! * Penny: Now make sure you look both ways at the crossroads, pet. * Sammy: (Leaves) Wha, hey! (Picks up his passengers) Plenty of room in the back! Wha, hey! (Sammy makes it in time before the clock struck 9) * Sammy: Made it! See you, kids! (Returns to the garage) I did it! I did it! I got everyone there bang on time! * Mr. Spector: What are you doing here, Sammy? You're supposed to be taking the juniors to the swimmng pool. * Sammy: Oh! Sorry, Mr. Spector! Catch you later! (Leaves again) * Arnold: Ah, takes you back, doesn't it, Roger? * Roger: Ah, yes. The good old days, Arnold, what? * (Sammy arrives at the pool as some water gets in his windshield) * Sammy: Oh, do you mind?! (Takes the kids back to school) Wha, hey! See you later, kids! (Returns to the garage again) Wha, hey, hey! Mission completed, everyone! * Mr. Spector: What are you doing back here, Sammy? You're supposed to be taking the dinnerladies home. * Sammy: Sorry! Catch you later, Mr. Spector! (Heads back to the school again) Hey, hey! * Stephanie: Oh, "catch you later" indeed! * Penny: '''He'll catch a cold, that's what he'll catch. * (Sammy picks up the dinnerladies, then heads back to the garage) * '''Mr. Spector: '''What are you doing back here, Sammy? It's time to take the children home again. * '''Sammy: Oh, not again! Sorry, Mr. Spector! * Arnold: Catch you later, Sammy! * (The buses have finished their work for the night) * Mr. Spector: Another day done. See you tomorrow, my Busy Buses! * (The buses settle down as Sammy is already asleep) * Arnold: Now-uh, did I ever tell you about the time when I was a young bus, doing the school run? * Harry: Yes, Arnold! A hundred times! * Arnold: Well, it was-uh, you know. A few years of going 'round Chumley of course. Trivia * Sammy finishes his jobs early three times. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Sammy